


Undefeated Not Undead

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Benny and Eli are twins, Blood Drinking (the vampire way), Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Incest, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Incest, Top!Benny, Top!Eli, Twincest, Vampire/Vampire/Human, Vampires, bottom!Dean, wrestler!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Another undefeated match for Dean means that his lovers want to pay him some fantastic attention in the locker room.
Relationships: Eli (Supernatural: Bloodlust)/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Undefeated Not Undead

**Author's Note:**

> So this was sparked by a gif shared in a server on Discord and I wholly blame Solus, EnvyDean, and Rodinia for this. 100%. I also love them for it.
> 
> UPDATE: SOLUS MADE SOME GORGEOUS ART FOR THIS FIC AND I LOVE THEM FOR IT!!! It's at the end of the fic :3 GO SHOW THEM SOME LOVE @soluscheese on TUMBLR

There is almost nothing better than playing your favorite sport in front of hundreds of adoring fans, and Dean Winchester _knew_ it. 

He ducked underneath the slightly larger man and tackled him to the ground. The other wrestler’s reflexes were slow, and before he could fully react, Dean had his opponent face down on the mat and pinned in a full Nelson. 

The crowd counted with the referee before the ref announced that his opponent was officially pinned. 

“AND THAT’S ANOTHER WIN FOR ‘THE HUNTER’. GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR MIDWEIGHT CHAMPION, _DEAN WINCHESTER!!_ ” 

Another match where he went undefeated. At this rate, Dean was well on his way to being selected for the Olympic team, and he couldn’t _wait._

His eyes scanned the crowd and located his two biggest supporters. Benny and Eli Lafitte were smiling and clapping with the crowd, with Eli licking his lips. Dean laughed to himself and winked at them before turning to the press that had gathered on the ring. 

“Good match, Winchester,” one of Dean’s teammates said as he passed, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Dean sighed, wiping his face with the towel. “You didn’t do so bad yourself tonight.” 

“Eh, could’ve been better,” said their lightweight champion, Russ Sterling. “Hey, you wanna go grab some grub? Dad’s paying.” 

“You go on ahead, I think my buddies have a dinner plan for me,” Dean said. “Tell your old man maybe next time.” 

Russ laughed and nodded, heading out with a whoop and a holler. 

Dean cracked his back and grabbed his towel for a shower, alone in the locker room at last. He liked being the last one out of the locker room, and the only one to take a shower. Mostly because he was tired of answering questions about his physique and his weight class when he does few things to maintain weight, unlike some of the others on his team. 

He stood underneath the shower and let the spray wash over him, groaning softly as the warm water hit his sore muscles. He was going to have to lift tomorrow, so it was a heavy protein day tomorrow, followed by an ice bath. 

“You looked good out there on the mat, _cher._ ” 

Dean whipped around and looked at his boyfriends, both of them now down to basketball shorts. The twins looked predatory, and Dean swallowed, backing up to the wall. “Thanks,” he said. 

“Good enough to eat,” Eli purred, swooping in next to Dean and gazing down hungrily at him. “In so many different ways. That spandex shows you off so nicely. Only thing better is the way you’re dressed right now.” 

“I’m not dressed right now, Eli, I’m _naked,_ ” Dean pointed out. 

Eli grinned, fangs sliding into place. “I know.” 

Dean shivered, then gasped as Benny took his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. 

Sometimes, having vampire lovers was more of a turn on than it should be. 

Especially twin vampire lovers. 

Eli grabbed Dean’s chin and tilted his face back towards him, bringing the wrestler in for a searing hot kiss where the fangs nipped Dean’s lips, bringing forth tiny droplets of blood. 

“Easy there, Eli,” Benny chuckled, grabbing at Dean’s inner thigh and spreading his legs further apart. “Don’t drain ‘im.” 

“I’m not going to drain him, Ben,” Eli smirked, taking a break from kissing Dean and leaving the sole human panting against the wall, his hips rolling in need now. “I figured that we could make him feel desperate.” 

“He’s desperate now,” Benny chuckled, digging his fingers into the thigh he was holding. 

“Please,” Dean whispered. He didn’t know what he was begging for. 

Benny and Eli looked at each other with identical grins, Eli’s earring swinging in his ear. “Which end do you want?” Eli asked casually. 

“I got the neck the last time, it’s your turn,” Benny shrugged. 

“You’re too kind,” Eli smirked. He slipped behind Dean and replaced Benny’s hand with his own. Dean mewled at feeling Eli’s impressive erection pressing into his bare, wet ass. 

Benny, meanwhile, got down on his knees and gripped Dean’s hips tight enough to bruise. “Ready?” he asked. 

“More than,” Eli purred in response. 

Before Dean could understand what was happening, Eli ducked down and bit Dean’s neck and Benny swallowed him down. 

“ _Christ_ ,” Dean swore, shivering in their arms. Eli’s other arm wrapped around Dean’s chest, taking on more of his weight as Benny’s grip tightened even more. 

Eli took a break from drinking, lapping at the wounds in Dean’s neck. “This is just a little appetizer, _nos petit,_ ” he whispered. “Don’t expect to be doing weights tomorrow, because you’re not going to be able to move.” 

Benny hummed deeply in agreement, his nose pressing against Dean’s pubic bone, sucking hard. 

Dean didn’t have a response other than a garbled message of pleasure as Eli’s fangs slid back home into his neck. 

He let himself get lost in the pleasure haze of being sucked in two different ways, his body sagging in the arms of his lovers. He could feel his toes curl into the concrete of the floor beneath him. He tried to remove his hands from Eli’s grip, but pleasurable pain spiked, bruising the soft skin of his wrists. 

It was sheer pleasure and torture mixed into one. He couldn’t move, completely immobilized by his supernatural lovers, and with Benny sucking on his cock like it might disappear if he didn’t and Eli lazily drinking from his neck, he couldn’t decide on which to focus on. 

“Close!” he finally managed to gasp. 

“Do you need to cum, little one?” Eli purred darkly, using his free hand to tilt Dean’s face up to meet his gaze. Dean mewled and nodded, biting his lip as his eyes landed on blood soaked fangs. 

“Please,” he whined. “Please, Eli? Can I cum?” 

Eli didn’t answer verbally at first, just brought Dean in for a slow, tender, teasing kiss, blood acting as a chapstick to smooth out Dean’s chapped lips. Dean tasted iron and shivered, not out of disgust but out of need. 

“Do you think you deserve it?” Eli whispered. “Think you deserve to cum down Benny’s throat before we shower you up and leave? Think you deserve the price of that, of being bound to our bed and fucked into unconsciousness, your legs and neck littered with our fangs?” 

“Yes!” Dean cried out, Eli quickly shushing him with a sharp bite to his lower lip, sucking the blood from it. 

“You’re a greedy little one,” Eli murmured affectionately. “Cum, baby boy. Cum down my twin’s throat.” 

Dean came with a muted cry, unable to be much louder than a soft scream as his body jerked and he spilled hotly down Benny’s throat. 

Benny swallowed it all down, slowly drawing his lips off as Dean’s orgasm waned. He yipped and looked down to see Benny smirking and two tiny puncture holes in his dick, just underneath the head. 

“Did you… Did you just bite my cock?” Dean asked in a daze. 

“A little. Blood and cum. Gotta love the flavor combo,” Benny said, kissing the tip before standing up. 

“Mmm, I’ve got to try,” Eli said, pulling his twin in close and kissing him, the vampires keeping their human in between them. 

Dean hummed and leaned against them, resting his head on Benny’s broad shoulder. 

“You’re right, it is delicious, Ben,” Eli agreed. “Get cleaned up, Dean.” He licked his lips. “You’ve got a long night ahead of you.” 

“And don’t forget to prep,” Benny added casually, setting a bottle of lube and a decently sized plug down on the bench across the room. “If you need help, ask.” 

“We’ll be more than happy to help,” Eli said, slapping Dean on his ass, the sound echoing loudly in the shower room. 

“ _Ouais,_ ” Benny agreed. He leaned in and licked the bite that Eli left on Dean’s neck. Dean moaned and pouted. 

“But I’m going to need help,” he said sweetly, batting his lashes. 

“Oh, are you now?” Benny smirked. “And how should we help you prep, Dean?” 

“I suck you off while Eli fingers me open?” Dean suggested, biting his lower lip coyly. 

“Oooo, me likey,” Eli grinned. 

Benny’s grin was identical. “No sucking,” he told Dean. “Jus’ keep ‘im nice and warm with your mouth. Got it?” 

Dean swallowed and nodded. 

The trio made their way to the bench. Luckily, it was wide enough that Dean could kneel on it with minimal difficulty. The vampires straddled it, and Eli eagerly tugged Dean’s hips closer to him. 

Benny snarled, baring his fangs at his twin. Eli growled in return. 

“Don’t hog him,” Benny warned his brother. 

Eli laughed softly, gruffly. “I’m not hogging him, Ben,” he assured him. “Hogging him would be playing ‘keep the human away’. I just need him closer to make it easier for me.” 

“We are _not_ playing ‘keep the human away’,” Dean groaned. “I almost _died_ the last time we played that.” 

“But you didn’t,” Eli sang with a grin. “And you had fun.” 

“And someone is doing entirely too much talking,” Benny said, raising a pointed brow at Dean. 

Dean knew what that meant and he got to work. He lowered his head and slowly took Benny’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck, _cher_ ,” Benny groaned. “Yer mouth is always so good.” 

“Maybe tonight he can suck us both off at the same time,” Eli suggested. 

_These two are going to be the death of me,_ Dean thought as he rested his head on Benny’s thigh, looking up at him. 

“ _Joli cheri,_ ” Benny cooed. “You jus’ relax an’ let Eli open you up, an’ keep m’cock warm.” 

Dean heard the bottle of lube open behind him, and he sighed as he nestled into Benny’s thigh. 

Benny smiled down at Dean and ran his fingers through his hair as the human felt a lubricated finger at his entrance. 

“ _Trés beau,_ ” Eli praised, his French a little lighter than his twin’s as he pressed the finger into Dean’s ass. 

Dean inhaled sharply, sucking lightly on Benny’s cock as he did so. Benny retaliated by gently and firmly pulling Dean’s hair. 

“No sucking, _cher,_ ” Benny reminded Dean. “Jus’ be a pretty little cockwarmer for me while Eli opens you up.”

Dean moaned and slid his eyes shut, letting Eli open him up while Benny stroked his hair, settling down. 

Eli took his sweet time, the little teasing asshole. He would carefully but with great deliberation fingerfuck Dean’s hole, massage the walls before withdrawing his finger entirely for more lube and repeating the entire process over again. After the third time he did this- or was it the fourth?- he finally added a second finger into Dean’s hole, and then it was another three or four times before he added a third. 

This was sheer agony for Dean, who tried to protest against this delicious and not entirely unwelcome torture. He whined, whimpered, batted his lashes pleadingly up at Benny for help, and wiggled his ass enticingly at Eli. 

“Easy there, _cher_ ,” Benny laughed, still stroking Dean’s hair in a soothing manner. “Eli just wants to make sure tha’ yer ready is all.” 

Dean whined softly, blinking his eyes pleadingly up at Benny. 

“Impatient, greedy thing, isn’t he?” Eli laughed as he worked. 

“In his defense, you _are_ dragging this out,” Benny said affectionately. 

Eli removed his fingers and Dean whimpered loudly. “I just want him to be nice and open for us tonight,” he said innocently, patting Dean’s ass. 

Benny smirked. “‘You also just like seeing that hole o’ his gape,” he said.

“Guilty as charged,” Eli said without shame. “Y’know, there’s a plug that I’m thinking about getting off of Mr. S. It’s called a Pig Hole. It’s got a hole in the plug so you can remove the middle part and he’s kept open. It’s big enough for a cock to slide into him, too.” 

Dean moaned at that idea. Benny liked it too, because his cock throbbed in Dean’s mouth and he nodded. “Buy it,” the vampire said. 

“Tomorrow,” the other promised his brother, returning his freshly lubed fingers to Daen’s hole. This time, the rough pads of Eli’s fingers found his lover’s prostate and began a brutal massage of the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Dean gave a muffled howl and dug his fingers into Benny’s thigh and his teeth into his cock. 

Benny hissed, casting an amused glance at Eli. “You are a cruel, evil man, Eli,” he said. 

“You do that to me all the time,” Eli defended his actions. “Especially if I’m on your lap. The difference is _my_ bite actually hurts you.” 

Dean mewled softly, the sound so quiet and needy. His cock was hard and leaking, pre-cum spurting out with every rub of his prostate. 

“I think he’s ready,” Eli stated casually, as if announcing it was raining. He picked up the plug with his other hand. “Our little darling is so pretty like this.” 

“Yes, he is, and so well behaved, too,” Benny agreed, his gaze hungry. 

Dean breathed as Eli slowly withdrew his fingers and slid the silicone in, matching his breathing to Benny’s finger strokes in his hair. 

Benny drew Dean up and into his lap when the base of the plug was snug between his cheeks. The vampire gently pressed his lips against Dean’s in a slow, sweet kiss, soothing Dean with a tender touch. “There we go,” he murmured as Dean relaxed, breaking the kiss. 

Dean hummed happily and tilted his face up for a sweet kiss from Eli. Eli gave it to him, nipping the tip of Dean’s nose afterwards playfully. 

“Get dressed, baby blood,” Eli cooed, “and we’ll take you home for a proper ravishing.” 

Dean beamed and smiled happily at them. “I love you two,” he said. “So much.” 

“We love you too, baby,” Benny smiled, Eli echoing. “Clothes. We’ll wait for you outside.” 

Dean watched them leave, hand in hand, and sighed happily. 

Being the human lover to twin vampires was exhausting, but Dean Winchester wouldn’t give up the Lafitte brothers for anything. They saved him, they loved him, and they won’t ever leave him. 

Not even death could keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
